Avatar of the Phoenix
by Ultimous
Summary: The sequel to Rise of Rogue.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Here it is, the sequel to Rise of Rogue.**

Chapter 1: Rise from the ashes

Rogue opens her eye to see that she is in a room of fire. There was not panic or heat though. She remembered what she had done. Out of the wall in front of her a phoenix appears. The phoenix takes on a human form as it approaches her.

"You have taught us much young one. We are new to these emotions. Yourself sacrifice for your friends and loved ones made us realize that human emotions are too strong for us to handle as one. We are going to split ourselfs apart in order to keep from being able to take complete control. Each part will have slightly different effects on the host. You will be the first of out avatars, and the one that will gain the our full powers when the time comes that they are needed. Your willpower was able to subdue us long enough to save everyone, and the only one that would be able to control the full power."

"Ah don't want ya alls power though. Ah just want my family to be safe." Rogue interrupts.

"That is why we choose you as the one to go to. You do not want power, nor do you crave power. And you truly know how to control power. Your mutant ability makes it so you could not touch anyone, that now you have learned control to where you can touch. That is a power that you constantly have to control."

"But Ah'm dead, aren't Ah?" Rogue asks.

The phoenix smiles at her, "In a sense yes. Your body is gone but you mind is preserved with us. Your world will need our power to save it in the future. Will you except our offer and become the avatar of the phoenix?"

"Well how the hell can Ah except it if Am already dead?" Rogue asks as she tries to wrap her mind around everything.

"We will restore your body. Just like in the old tales of your planet, anyone how has our power can rise from the ashes. Do you except your offer?"

"Ah don't want the power, but if it can save everyone, Ah except." Rogue smiles at the thought of seeing Remy again and being able to have a future with him.

"Good. " The phoenix smiles at her. "Close your eyes young one and be reborn as the Avatar of Will."

Rogue closes her eye and can feel her body wrapped in the warm of the flames. It was like standing in the sunlight for the first time as a kid again. The warmth lessened as she could feel that she was lying on her back in the grass. She rolls onto her side and smiles to herself. She was never so happy to feel grass on her face.

Rogue felt incredibly tired though as she lies on her side in the sunlight. She closes her eyes as she falls asleep. Her thoughts on how much she cannot wait to see Remy and be in his arms. She feels something on her shoulder roll her onto her back. She swears she can hear Remy's voice calling her.

"Cheri."

Rogue's eyes snap open as she sees Remy staring at her. She reaches up and grabs him around the neck to pull him into a deep, passionate kiss as she rolls over on top of him. He rolls her back underneath as he continues the kiss. Finally they stop kissing and stair into each other's eyes.

Remy breaks the silence first, "How is this possible cheri?"

Rogue smiles, "Ah'll explain later, but for now let's just enjoy this."

Remy has tears of joy running down his face and Rogue smiles. "How long was Ah gone for? It could not have been more than a few days."

"It's been six months cheri. Which is far too long." He leans down and kisses her again and then stands pulling her into his arms. She leans her head back onto his chest, and for the first time sees the monuments. She reads the names on them, and cannot believe that there is one for her. The inscription made Rogue start to cry as she read it: In memory of Rogue, a loving wife and caring friend who sacrificed everything to save everyone. A single red rose rested at its base that looked to be pretty fresh.

"Remy was bringing you a rose every day." He smiles down at her as he pulls the rose out of nowhere for her.

She smiles back up at him as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She was dreading seeing everyone else though. She did kill Jean after all. She really hoped everyone else would be happy to see her. She begins to cry again and Remy holds her tight.

"Don't worry Cheri. Everyone has missed you. None more than Remy, but they all have."

Rogue looks up at Remy, "How did ya know what Ah was thinking?"

"Because Remy knows ya better than anyone."

Rogue laughs as they stand together watching the sun set slowly. She still could not believe she was back in Remy's arms. The warmth of his body always surprised her, but she always enjoyed it as well.

"Ah wish we could stay out here like this forever." Rogue leans into Remy a little more.

"As does Remy cheri, but we should make our way back to the mansion soon. It will be dark out." Remy wraps his arms tighter around her.

"Ah know Ah know. But can we at least finish watching the sun set?" Rogue pleads .

"Of course ma femme." Hi gently kisses her head. He never wants to let her go again.

* * *

Logan was standing on the balcony of his and Emma's room enjoying a cigar. He could see the Cajon down at the monuments. He felt sorry for the poor kid. He was down there every day, but normally not this late. A gust of warm air blow and his nose catches the Cajon's secant, along with another that it could not be. He stiffens as he smells and hears Emma speak up from behind him.

"What's wrong dear?" She asks as she looks out seeing Remy at Rogue's monument.

"She is there too." Logan says as he jumps down to the ground and takes off running. It does not take him long to cover the distance and as he came around the bend he sees Rogue and Remy walking hand and hand towards him.

"Stripes?" Logan asks.

"Well so much for waiting till tomorrow cheri." Remy comments as they reach where Logan is.

"Yeah, Ah guess not." Rogue answers to Remy and then is pulled into a hug from Logan. This was very odd, but at least Rogue knows that others missed her too.

Logan quickly releases her and smiles. "Good ta have ya back kid. And don't worry, I'll get everyone ta leave ya two alone for tonight."

Rogue smiles. Logan had been kind of like a father, and she was glad for it. "Thanks Logan."

"No prob kid. Like the new chocker by the way." Logan points to her neck.

She and Remy both never noticed it till now. She reached up and took it off. It was her same old chocker, but the charm was different. It was a stylized bird with three diamond shapes making the tail and the wing coming up from the sides of the top two diamonds. The tops of the wings where level with the head of the bird. The whole thing had the feeling that the bird was rising. Rogue know what it was, it was the symbol of the phoenix.


End file.
